


Приятный сюрприз (a pleasant surprise)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Catharsis, Feels, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary Watson who? Sorry don't know her, Mild Angst, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Season 4 what?, Sherlock - Freeform, Surprise Party, The Events of Season 3 Did Not Happen, reconnecting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Первый день рождения Шерлока после его возвращения из мертвых.Со 167-летием Шерлока Холмса!Этот фик, соответствует канону на конец 2 сезона, 3-ей серии. Но когда Шерлок возвращается, Мэри не существует, а Джон все еще живет в 221Б.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Приятный сюрприз (a pleasant surprise)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a pleasant surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594731) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



> От Переводчика: Так получилось, что запросив разрешение на перевод данного фика, я была не в курсе, что он переводится другим переводчиком. На момент моего перевода первый уже был опубликован, но запросив и получив разрешение на перевод, я не могла не перевести и не опубликовать.
> 
> Именно поэтому я даю ссылку на первый опубликованный перевод этого фика: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628127
> 
> Моя благодарность за вычитку бете Ivaristal!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в [профиле](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/profile))!
> 
> Присоединяйтесь [к моей группе в ВК](https://vk.com/johnlock_only). Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.

Вечеринка-сюрприз. Они устроили ему праздник-сюрприз.

Проведя весь день в лаборатории, размышляя о неизбежном движении времени вперед, Шерлок вернулся в 221Б в грустном настроении. Находясь в таком расчувствованном душевном состоянии, он не ожидал услышать возгласы _«Сюрприз!»,_ встретившие его, как только он вошел в квартиру. Потрясение заставило Шерлока запнуться в дверном проеме, где он и встал как вкопанный.

Миссис Хадсон бросилась вперед, воркуя его имя, и потом обняла. Он по-прежнему не двигался. Стоя в объятиях домовладелицы, моргая, Шерлок бросил взгляд поверх ее плеча на выжидающие лица, уставившиеся на него в ответ. Он увидел Лестрейда, Молли, Анджело, Майка Стэмфорда, своих родителей и брата. У последнего было кислое выражение на лице. Шерлок подумал, что оно идеально соответствует ощущению поднимающейся внутри него паники.

И там, сидя в своем кресле со слабой, неуверенной улыбкой, был Джон. Их глаза встретились, и Джон состроил вопросительную гримасу. Даже после двух лет, проведенных порознь, после ложного самоубийства Шерлока, они все еще могли общаться одним лишь взглядом. Это было не так легко, как раньше, но возможно.

Выражение на лице Джона говорило: _«Ты в порядке?»._

Шерлок, уставившись на него в ответ, сощурил глаза ровно настолько, чтобы сообщить: _«Все в порядке»_.

Слабая улыбка на лице Джона медленно стала шире, пока не достигла глаз. Они слабо засияли, и Шерлок осознал — он смирится с этой вечеринкой. Он притворится, что наслаждается ей, если это будет значить, что Джон продолжает ему улыбаться так, как сейчас. Он вернулся со своей миссии всего несколько месяцев назад. Джон все еще работает над прощением. И нужно использовать любой шанс, чтобы помочь Джону простить его. Хотя Джон и сказал, что простил Шерлока, тот знал, что это не совсем так.

Он не винил его. Джону нужно было многое простить, и Шерлок был просто благодарен за выпавший шанс. Если для того, чтобы заслужить это прощение, нужно без жалоб съесть торт, заставить себя улыбнуться и позволить людям спеть ему «С Днем Рождения», то Шерлок сделает это.

Он сделает это ради Джона. Так же, как он делал все эти два года, что провел вдали. Ради Джона.

Ради Джона Шерлок переживет неловкую, педантичную природу празднования дня рождения. Он поморщился от фальшивого исполнения песенного поздравления и позволил миссис Хадсон надеть ему на голову сверкающий колпак. Он растрепал его кудри, но Шерлок ухмыльнулся и стерпел. Он даже задул свечи, держал рот на замке, когда все поддразнивали его тем, что он стал старше, и съел кусочек торта. Последнее было не так уж и неприятно — [«Красный бархат» с темным шоколадом](https://ibb.co/ZXk8bGk). У Джона хороший вкус.

Шерлок заглотил свою порцию в рекордно короткое время и отодвинулся от стола. Он сбежал в тот момент, когда все разбились на группы, наслаждаясь едой и напитками. Прокравшись через кухню, Шерлок исчез на третьем этаже и через окно пробрался на крышу.

Она была наклонной и не вполне безопасной, но он нашел место где можно устроиться. Близился вечер. Подтянув ноги к груди и крепко обхватив руками колени, Шерлок ждал, пока сядет солнце.

Джон нашел его спустя пятнадцать минут. Предзакатный час только-только начинал опускаться на город, и Шерлок не отрывал взгляда от открывающегося вида. Он сидел совершенно неподвижно, прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию Джона, когда тот остановился.

Прошло всего несколько секунд, прежде чем Шерлок услышал, как окно распахнулось шире, и Джон осторожно выбрался на крышу. Его движения звучали немного странно, и это заставило Шерлока оглянуться. Он сразу же понял причину — осторожно передвигаясь на коленях, Джон держал в руках бутылку вина и два бокала.

Наконец он со сдержанной улыбкой подвинулся к Шерлоку. Оставив между ними расстояние в несколько дюймов, Джон сунул бутылку между колен.

— Привет, — сказал он, поднимая глаза и встречаясь с любопытным взглядом Шерлока.

— Джон.

Шерлок моргнул. Даже видя бутылку вина и бокалы, он был удивлен и не мог понять, почему Джон присоединился к нему. Джон любил людей, Шерлок их терпел. Казалось странным то, что оба отсутствуют на вечеринке, проходящей в их собственной квартире.

— Что-то случилось?

— Вообще-то, — сказал Джон, приподняв бровь, — я пришел спросить тебя о том же.

Шерлок отвернулся и поджал губы. Словно почувствовав, что он собирается с мыслями, Джон не стал настаивать. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на вине. Наливая, он высунул кончик языка, жонглируя сначала одним бокалом с вином, потом — другим, вручая Шерлоку первый, как только тот наполнился ароматной красной жидкость.

Шерлок кивнул и принял его, все еще храня молчание. Джон зажал бутылку бедрами и поднял бокал в безмолвном тосте. Шерлок отзеркалил жест, и они выпили. У вина был глубокий и насыщенный вкус, лишь с легким намеком на сладость. Шерлок позволил напитку прокатиться по языку, наслаждаясь сложным привкусом.

Они сидели молча, наблюдая, как золотой час1 растворяется в пылающем закате. В этом моменте было что-то почти умиротворяющее, и лишь тихим голос Джона нарушил его:

— Итак.

Шерлок взглянул на него. Заходящее солнце окрасило его в золотистый, огненные оттенки горизонта оттенили серебристо-серые пряди в его волосах. Шерлок задержал взгляд, восхищаясь видом так же, как и вкусом вина. Он опустил взгляд лишь тогда, когда Джон откашлялся.

— Значит, ты в порядке?

— Никогда не любил вечеринки, — дернув плечом произнес Шерлок, проведя кончиками пальцев по гладкому изгибу бокала. Нахмурившись, он задумался над этим заявлением и поправился: — Не то чтобы я не ценю это. — Он взглянул на Джона и тихо вздохнул с облегчением, увидев, что тот не выглядит обеспокоенным его словами. — Это был... любезный жест.

Джон скривился. Его смех был тихим и немного печальным, он глотнул вина и кивнул.

— Угу, я подумал, что, возможно, немного переборщил с вечеринкой. Но, знаешь, я... — он замолчал и нахмурился. Уставился в бокал, улыбка угасла. Он покрутил вино, медленно повернув запястье руки. Когда он заговорил, то голос звучал задумчиво. — Знаешь, я не знал, когда у тебя день рождения. До того как ты… ну. До того. — Джон откашлялся. Нахмурился еще сильнее. Вино облизало стенки бокала, и он замедлил движение.

Он не поднял на Шерлока взгляд, когда тот посмотрел на него, полностью сосредоточив свое внимание. Он испытал смешанные чувства вины и неловкости от этой темы. Что-то похожее на благодарность промелькнуло на лице Джона, и он продолжил:

— Те два года, что тебя не было, я посещал твою могилу. Часто. — Джон сглотнул. По лицу пробежала тень беспокойства. Она исчезла, превратившись в серьезный взгляд, когда он, наконец, поднял глаза, и встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. — Все время, пока я туда ходил, я думал о… ну. Много о чем. Я думал о времени, которое мы провели вместе, о расследованиях, о людях, которых мы встретили. О том, как ты ехал в метро после того, как проткнул чертову свинью гарпуном, — легкая удивленная улыбка тронула его губы, и Шерлок поймал себя на том, что, не задумываясь, отзеркаливает выражение Джонового лица.

Но она исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, и Джон помрачнел. Он посмотрел на город, наморщив лоб. Закат уже померк, и воздух был наполнен густым синим смогом — наступающей ночи предшествовали сумерки.

— Как бы там ни было. Я провел все это время, глядя на твой надгробный камень, и понял, что никогда не знал, когда у тебя день рождения. И вот оно, прямо у моих ног, с датой твоей смерти, и было уже слишком поздно, чтобы это имело значение. — Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и взглянул на Шерлока, вновь открыв их. — Я ненавидел это, понимаешь? Знать, что я упустил это. Не знаю, почему именно это из всех остальных вещей меня зацепило, но так оно и было. На самом деле это меня немного взбесило. Затем… ты вернулся.

Шерлок поморщился от воспоминания. Он вошел в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, ожидая, что Джон ушел, съехал и продолжил жить своей жизнью, но обнаружил, что это не так. Он споткнулся о порог, вернувшись из мертвых и едва держась на ногах, и Джон был там. Сидел на диване в два часа ночи, с позабытой кружкой чая в руке и выражением шока на лице.

Шерлоку потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы убедить Джона, что ему не мерещится. Что он не призрак самого себя, живущий в голове Джона. Но он справился, и Джон ему поверил. А потом пришел в ярость. Крики и обвинения, вопросы _«Почему?»_ и _«Как ты мог?»_.

И, наконец, пришли слезы. Джон исчерпывал свой гнев до тех пор, пока голос не стал хриплым и тихим, он упал на диван, закрылся в себе с беззвучной болью. Шерлок почти ничего не мог сделать, кроме как стоять рядом — Джон отталкивал его каждый раз, когда он пытался приблизиться. В конце концов Шерлок опустился на пол у его ног и стал ждать. Он сидел молча, пока не иссякли гнев и печаль друга. Затем Джон поднялся по лестнице в свою спальню, не сказав Шерлоку ни слова, оставив его одного в гостиной.

Это был медленный, тернистый путь к тому, где они были сейчас. С острыми углами и неуверенный, но все же с разговорами. Пытаясь наладить отношения, когда слишком много осталось невысказанным.

Сейчас, сидя на расстоянии нескольких дюймов, Шерлок чувствовал, что они все еще были далеко друг от друга. С тех пор как он вернулся, прошло чуть больше двух месяцев, а они так и не смогли преодолеть эту пропасть. Не было никакой возможности протянуть руку, что позволит ему найти Джона.

Тяжесть этих воспоминаний, того времени, проведенного не вместе, широко раскинулась между ними как пропасть.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Шерлок. Его голос был тихим, хриплым от сожаления. Слова прозвучали горько, но он откашлялся и повторил: — Мне очень жаль, Джон.

Сидящий с ним рядом неподвижно Джон натянут как струна. Но в следующее мгновение напряженность исчезает, плечи опускаются, и он кивает.

— Я знаю, — произносит он, не отрывая глаз от своего бокала. — Знаю, что это так.

Они немного помолчали, прежде чем Джон заговорил снова.

— Майкрофт рассказал мне, почему ты ушел.

Шерлока подбросило, он повернулся и уставился на Джона. Это движение изменило его равновесие, и он ухватился за черепицу под собой, чтобы восстановить его.

— Он что?

Джон медленно перевел взгляд на Шерлока. Его глаза были темными и непроницаемыми, но что-то в них было еще. Что-то, что Шерлок мог бы понять, если бы ему удалось поверить в то, что он видел.

— Он рассказал мне, почему ты инсценировал свою смерть. — Джон окинул его долгим оценивающим взглядом. — Он рассказал об угрозах Мориарти. О снайперах. — Его взгляд вновь упал на бокал с вином, и он нахмурился. — Он сказал, что ты умер, чтобы сохранить нам жизнь. Чтобы уничтожить сеть Мориарти. Чтобы мы были в безопасности. Миссис Хадсон, Грег... я. — Голос Джона постепенно затихал, пока Шерлок не почувствовал, что ему нужно что-то сказать.

Сглотнув, он склонил голову и слабо кивнул.

— Это правда. 

Слова застревали у него в горле, но он заставил себя их произнести.

Джон уставился на него. Он смотрел так долго, что Шерлок начал волноваться, а потом отвернулся.

— После того как Майкрофт все объяснил, я все гадал, почему ты мне ничего не сказал. На самом деле, я думал об этом некоторое время. И думаю, что понял.

Крепко сжав тонкую ножку бокала, Шерлок заставил себя ослабить хватку. Он моргнул и что-то промычал, прежде чем спросить:

— Да?!

Теперь Джон твердо смотрел, прямо на него.

— Ага, — произнес он странным, напряженным голосом. — Да, думаю, что да. — Он пристально посмотрел на Шерлока, как бы удостоверяясь, что полностью завладел его вниманием, прежде чем продолжить.

Шерлок ясно дал понять, что он слушает — не мигая и не сводя глаз с лица Джона.

— Думаю, ты позволил мне злиться. Ты знал, что есть вещи, через которые мне нужно пройти, и позволил мне. Да? — Шерлок смущенно кивнул, но Джон продолжал так, будто понял. — Думаю, что возможно ты знал, что мне это нужно. Чтобы понять все эти чувства. Уверен, ты подумал, что рассказав мне, почему ты это сделал, заставишь меня почувствовать себя виноватым. Что я возненавижу себя за этот гнев и за то, что с тех пор держу тебя на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И знаешь что, Шерлок?

Шерлок покачал головой. Казалось, он не мог найти слов, но Джон ждал, пока он это сделает.

— Что? — пробормотал Шерлок, облизнув губы.

Выражение лица Джона смягчилось.

— Сначала я злился из-за этого. Я не понимал, почему ты просто не сказал мне. Если бы ты сказал, я бы, наверное, не злился так долго. Может быть, я остыл бы раньше, — он фыркнул и покачал головой. — Я бесился из-за этого несколько недель. Но потом... Потом я кое-что понял. Понял, что ты прав. — Джон нахмурился, склонив голову в тихом недоверии. — Ты знал, что мне нужно, когда даже я этого не знал, и знаешь, что еще? — его лицо прояснилось, и он пристально посмотрел на Шерлока. — Мне кажется, ты всегда знал меня лучше, чем я сам. Все это время, Шерлок. С самого первого дня.

— Это не... — начал было Шерлок, но Джон прервал его.

— Нет, Шерлок. Все в порядке. Тогда я этого не видел, но теперь вижу. Я понимаю. Ты думал, что я понял это раньше, учитывая все те дни, что я провел, глядя на твою могилу. Но иногда я медлителен, Шерлок. — Джон грустно улыбнулся, самокритично усмехнулся. — Честно говоря, я действительно… ну, в эмоциональном плане я просто дерьмо. Но ты это знаешь. Конечно, знаешь. Ты же Шерлок Холмс, ты знаешь все.

Шерлок попытался еще раз, но едва успел сказать: «Джон, я не...», как Джон поднял руку и заставил его замолчать.

— Просто… выслушай меня, ладно? — его брови поднялись, на лице появилось что-то вроде мольбы. — Послушай, что я тебе скажу, а потом можешь говорить все, что захочешь. Ладно?

Сбитый с толку пылкими словами Джона, Шерлок кивнул. Он хотел ответить, но сжал губы, и придержал язык.

— Спасибо, — произнес Джон, улыбнувшись. Он громко вздохнул и покачал головой. — Мне потребовалось время, Шерлок, но в конце концов я осознал. Как я уже сказал, теперь я понимаю. Я понимаю, что ты сделал и почему ты это сделал. Почему ты вернулся таким образом и почему не объяснился. И ты сделал это для меня. Не только для меня, но…

Несмотря на согласие не перебивать, Шерлок не мог сдержаться. Слова поднялись в горле и вырвались прежде, чем он успел остановиться.

— Да, только ради тебя, — сказал он. Джон замолчал, и Шерлок вздрогнул. Но потом Джон слегка наклонил голову, приглашая его продолжить. — Все это, — сказал он мягким голосом. — Я все это сделал ради тебя, Джон.

Джон сидел и смотрел на него так долго, что Шерлок начал думать, не превратился ли он в камень. Он начал наклоняться вперед, чтобы посмотреть поближе, и нахмурился, когда Джон моргнул, глубоко и неуверенно вздохнул, и кивнул.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал он. — Теперь я это знаю. Смотреть как ты притворяешься, что получаешь удовольствие от вечеринки ради меня, хотя я видел, что она тебе не нравится… — Джон поджал губы и рассмеялся. Это был грубый, удивленный звук. — Да-а, это... это было тогда, когда я действительно увидел это. Что тебе не все равно. Видеть, как ты делаешь это ради меня… — он вздохнул. — Шерлок. Прости, что это отняло так много времени.

Шерлок отвел взгляд. Закусив нижнюю губу, он покачал головой.

— Это не твоя вина. Ты не умеешь читать мысли.

Легкое поддразнивание заставило Джона тихонько фыркнуть.

— Нет, я не телепат, — согласился он. — Им всегда был ты.

На этот раз тишина была более приятной. Шерлок потягивал вино, а Джон тихо сидел рядом с ним, пока их не окутала ночь. Когда бокалы опустели, Джон вновь их наполнил. Шерлок по настоянию Джона передал ему свой. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда он принял его обратно. Ладонь Джона задержалась сначала на кончиках его пальцев, потом пробралась на руку, где и остановилась.

Шерлок ждал, что он заговорит, но Джон не произнес ни слова. Он просто сидел, поднеся ладонь к руке Шерлока, соприкасаясь лишь кончиками пальцев, и смотрел на него.

— Джон?

Веки медленно опустились, взгляд Джона скользнул по лицу Шерлока. Он коснулся его лба, опустился вниз по щеке, задержался на губах и поднялся вверх, чтобы встретиться с любопытным взглядом Шерлока.

— Ммм?

Маленькая морщинка прорезала лоб Шерлока, но тут же исчезла.

— Что сейчас происходит? — откашлявшись спросил он.

Джон пожал плечами и медленно глотнул добрую порцию вина. Шерлок подумал, что может сойти с ума от ожидания, но заставил себя быть терпеливым. Опустив бокал с вином, Джон слизнул маленькую красную капельку в уголке губ.

Шерлок уставился на его рот. Ему потребовалась огромная сила воли, чтобы вновь посмотреть Джону в глаза. От того, что он там увидел, у него перехватило дыхание.

Взгляд Джона был теплым. Он прикрыл глаза, лицо слегка раскраснелось от вина.

— Сейчас, — сказал он, удерживая взгляд Шерлока, — мы начинаем сначала.

Шерлок сжал губы и вскинул брови. Он согрелся, напряжение в мышцах было снято вином. Он не был пьян, даже не захмелел, но чувствовал себя совершенно непринужденно. Отчасти в этом был виноват алкоголь, но Шерлок думал, что в основном это атмосфера между ними. Что-то ослабло, смягчилось в глазах Джона, когда он смотрел, как Шерлок ломает голову над этим заявлением.

— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон, — не оставляй меня. — Его тихий голос вернул Шерлока в настоящее, из его мыслей в маленькое, общее пространство между ними. Теперь Джон был ближе, и разделявшие их дюймы превратились почти в ничто. Его рука все еще лежала на руке Шерлока, и ладонь Джона скользнула по рукаву Шерлока к его плечу. Шерлок моргнул, ощутив прикосновение, и потянулся к нему. Этот был инстинктивный жест, вознагражденный улыбкой Джона.

Они приблизились друг к другу, вначале разделив пространство, а потом дыхание. Губы Джона коснулись щеки Шерлока, переместились к его губам в мимолетном успокаивающем прикосновении. Он обхватил Шерлока рукой, тело подалось вперед, а другая рука скользнула вверх по спине Шерлока, прошлась в углублении между его лопатками, поднялась по изгибу шеи, пока пальцы не запутались в кудрях на затылке Шерлока.

Шерлок замер, почувствовав прикосновение губ Джона к своим. Его широко раскрытые, ошеломленные и немигающие глаза остановились на Джоновом лице. Оно было всего в нескольких дюймах, достаточно близко, чтобы он смог разглядеть белесый оттенок ресниц Джона. Его глаза были закрыты, и Шерлок наконец заставил себя закрыть свои.

Джон начал отстраняться. Шерлок, сидевший все это время как статуя, запаниковал. Прикосновение было слишком кратким, слишком мимолетным, чтобы запечатлеть его в памяти, когда его разум бросился догонять сенсорную информацию. С выбивающим дикий ритм сердцем Шерлок вцепился в рубашку Джона. Он впился ногтями в ткань и потянул его назад. Джон издал тихий, испуганный звук, прежде чем он понял и расслабился, позволив тянуть себя. Их рты соприкоснулись, и Шерлок сосредоточился на ощущении губ Джона на своих. На губах Джона играла улыбка.

Поцелуй был медленным, исследующим. Джон позволил Шерлоку взять инициативу на себя, поддался, когда он наклонил его голову, проверяя, как углубить поцелуй. Когда язык Шерлока коснулся нижней губы Джона, пробуя ее на вкус, тот тяжело выдохнул через нос. Рот приоткрылся, и Шерлок почувствовал мимолетную волну головокружения, прежде чем последовать за дразнящим теплом дыхания Джона. Он последовал за языком Джона, коснулся его своим и издал мягкий, голодный звук.

Это было похоже на искру. Джон ответил стоном на тихий Шерлоков звук и крепче вцепился ему в волосы. Потянув за кудри, он откинул голову Шерлока назад и начал целовать его шею. Крепко зажмуренные глаза Шерлока распахнулись. Веки затрепетали, зрачки расширились от нахлынувшей на него волны вожделения и ночной тьмы, затопившей его взгляд.

Он отчаянно пытался запомнить каждую секунду прикосновения губ Джона к своей коже — дразнящее прикосновение его губ. Влажное скольжение его языка. Грубое прикосновение зубов к горлу. Он сохранял каждое ощущение, как бедняк, которому нечего терять, кроме пенса. И хорошо, что он это сделал, потому что вскоре Джон поднялся вверх по шее и вновь завладел губами Шерлока в обжигающем поцелуе.

На этот раз инициативу в свои руки взял Джон. Одну ладонь, он положил Шерлоку на щеку, смягчая запутавшуюся хватку в кудрях и наклонил его лицо вперед. Он прикусил нижнюю губу Шерлока, ухмыльнулся удивленному, жаждущему звуку, который тот издал в ответ, и углубил поцелуй. Джон целовал его до тех пор, пока каждый нерв в теле Шерлока не воспламенился. Пока каждый дюйм его тела не запылал и не загудел от удовольствия.

Они оторвались друг от друга ровно настолько, чтобы Джон мог прижать их лбы друг к другу. Шерлок чувствовал, как слишком быстро Джон дышит ему в челюсть.

— С днем рождения, Шерлок, — прошептал Джон. Шерлок почувствовал эти слова так же, как и услышал. Почувствовал их в легком прикосновении губ Джона, когда он придавал им форму.

Прежде чем он смог глотнуть воздуха, чтобы наполнить ноющие легкие, сжатые от потрясенного блаженства, Джон поцеловал его в щеку.

— И с возвращением.

**Author's Note:**

> От Переводчика: Не пытайтесь повторить трюк с крышей, особенно в январе, если только вы не находитесь в очень теплых странах.
> 
> 1 – Золотой час - в фотографии золотой час — это период дня вскоре после восхода солнца или перед закатом, в течение которого дневной свет выглядит более красным и мягким, чем когда Солнце находится выше в небе. Период времени перед восходом солнца и вскоре после захода солнца часто называют «волшебным часом».


End file.
